


Gently

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus has suffered enough under his captor's cruelty.  But what will he do once he finally escapes the witch's clutches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently

All he had felt was rage.  Something any caged being would feel.

 

That witch trapped him and then disgraced his honor by keeping him caged up like that.  Keeping him there to torture and toy with.  To starve and to destroy him even further by having him beg.  Having to beg for her to feed him.

 

Primus, he nearly gagged as he recalled having to eat her out like a madman when his mind was ravaged by starvation.

 

But now the tables had turned.  The foolish witch had allowed a slip-up, a chance for him to overpower her and tie her up like he had her.

 

And so there they were: a freed incubus, an imprisoned witch, and a by-standing slave.

 

Cyclonus's first thoughts were to make the witch pay.  Pay for what she did to him.  Make her feel the agony of being used like a toy for someone else's entertainment.

 

But he could not risk it.  The magic of those chains were keeping her chained there, but to get so close again... especially with how he had escaped.

 

He would not let himself be captured again.

 

Still, he hungered.  He craved another's body.  He needed to consume the desire of another.

 

That left him the frightened slave who had been part of the reason he had escaped.  The witch had tried to drag this poor girl into another session of violating him and had lost concentration when the girl had begged for mercy.

 

He owed her for that.  But he still needed to eat.

 

He knew what the witch had forced this slave to do.  He had heard those men she had serviced with her mouth.  And what the witch had done to her both in her room and in front of him.

 

As the poor slave whimpered, he reached out to stroke her face.  This poor girl had been through so much... 

 

The least he could do was make her first proper time with a man a beautiful one.

 

So he leaned in and kissed her.  Kissed her so gently she actually returned it.

 

And then he would gently lay her down on the floor and worship her body.  Place gentle touches all over where others had laid their brutish and violent hands on.  Rained gentle kisses down to her where the witch had violated her repeatedly.

 

It would take a while, but with his gentle administrations, Cyclonus would bring the slave to her first real orgasm as he gently lapped at her entrance.  And with a glare at the still tied up witch, he would take her.

 

Slow.  Attentive.  Gentle.  That was all he would do to her.  To this poor slave who had been through so much in her short life.

 

All night long, he made gentle love to her over and over until she fell asleep in his arms.  He would kiss her and hold her when she asked.  He would continue to send cold glares at the witch from time to time to make sure she suffered.  If the witch dared to yell out insults or derogative statements at the girl, he would drown them out with sweet nothings.

 

Once he had finished getting his fill, Cyclonus would dress her once more.  And after he grabbed her few worldly possessions in a little bag, he would carry her in his arms and leave the hut he had been trapped in for so long.

 

And he wouldn't even look back at the witch or even the hut after it had faded from sight.

 

They didn't deserve even that.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Since MTMTE came out today and had all the sad Cygate feels, I wanted to post something to cheer up all the Cygate fans even if it's non-canon material in an AU.


End file.
